


За садовой стеной

by Modestina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Translation, Victorian, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modestina/pseuds/Modestina
Summary: Жизнь Джона Уотсона, раненого офицера, меняется во время самой обыкновенной прогулки по саду…
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	За садовой стеной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Over The Garden Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817637) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



Я должен был испытывать благодарность.

В конечном итоге, моё положение оказалось намного лучше, чем могло бы быть. Вместо того, чтобы сидеть запертым в палате какой-нибудь переполненной лондонской больницы, я наслаждался первоклассным лечением в стенах самой роскошного загородного имения на просторах Суссекса. Никто не сказал, почему мне оказали такую честь, но после некоторого размышления я решил, что в этом сыграл свою роль майор Шолто, мой недавний армейский командир в Афганистане. Он всегда относился ко мне с уважением и такой добротой, что иногда казалось, будто он питает ко мне какие-то чувства. Хотя ни один из нас никогда не упомянул бы об этом. В конце концов, мы оба были офицерами и джентльменами. И всё же я не мог не вспомнить его последние слова, сказанные мне на прощание, когда меня уносили на носилках, а майор уже готовился к следующей атаке на врага. «Не волнуйтесь, капитан Уотсон», — тихо проговорил он, положив свою сильную руку мне на плечо. — «Я прослежу, чтобы всё было в порядке».

И вот теперь, несколько месяцев спустя, я находился здесь. Табличка на фасаде дома рассказывала историю предыдущего владельца поместья, герцога, чьё имя мне мало что говорило. Я был плохо знаком с историей семьи Дебретт, но, тем не менее, был им очень признателен. Хотя всё это было связано с трагедией, как часто случалось в подобных случаях. Единственный сын старика погиб в одном из сражений на чужой земле, причём его смерть была вызвана, главным образом, не самой раной, а плохой медицинской помощью в госпитале. Как следствие, герцог решил сделать всё возможное для раненых офицеров в будущем. Вследствие этого (и, несомненно, влияния Шолто), у меня теперь была собственная небольшая, но уютно обставленная комната, и отлично приготовленные и питательные блюда, подававшиеся в столовой, всё ещё украшенной хрустальными люстрами и персидскими коврами. Не говоря уже о том, что мне оказывали самую качественную и добросовестную медицинскую помощь.

Любой бы преисполнился благодарности.

И всё же я не чувствовал ничего, кроме отчаяния и горечи.

Жизнь моя, как достойного солдата армии Ее Величества, закончилась. Возможно, даже моя карьера врача подошла к концу. Меня преследовала неослабевающая боль в ноге, несмотря на то, что сама рана была в плече. А слабость, вызванная ужасной лихорадкой, почти закончившей работу пули, никак не проходила.

Даже сейчас мне стыдно признаться, что в те далёкие дни я страстно сожалел только об одном — что смерть не нашла меня на залитых кровью песках той проклятой чужой страны.

Таково было состояние некоего Джона Х. Уотсона в тот день, когда я, наконец, поддался на уговоры дежурной сестры и покинул пределы своей комнаты, чтобы дать возможность привести её в порядок и проветрить. Ненавистная трость издавала раздражающий звук, стуча по гравиевой дорожке, словно напоминая мне, что даже если я и убегу из клиники, но отчаяние, мой единственный верный спутник, будет сопровождать меня всюду.

Я медленно пробирался через огромный сад позади особняка, пытаясь развлечь себя мыслью, что на самом деле прогуливаюсь по Гайд-парку, возможно, направляясь на приятный званый обед. К тому времени, как я добрался до дальней каменной стены, я уже был более чем готов сесть на стоявшую там ярко раскрашенную деревянную скамью. Я достал свою верную старую пенковую трубку и потратил некоторое время на то, чтобы хорошенько её разжечь. От знакомого и успокаивающего вкуса табака и яркого голубого неба над головой я почувствовал, что немного расслабился и попытался хотя бы на мгновение отогнать горечь.

Я не знаю, как долго этот человек стоял, прислонившись к стене, и наблюдал за мной. Только когда он заговорил, я отвлёкся от своих мыслей и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него.

И какое же это было зрелище!

Высокий, стройный, с массой тёмных кудрей, которых, казалось, никогда не касалась даже капелька помады. Его лицо было бледным, хотя и не таким нездоровым, как у моих собратьев-пациентов и у меня самого; скорее это была кремовая слоновая кость. На нём была рубашка совершенно неподходящего фиолетового оттенка, которая ему удивительно шла.

Мы просто смотрели друг на друга.

— Насколько я понимаю, вы были в Афганистане, — сказал он наконец.

Я на мгновение задумался о голосе больше, чем о самих словах, и задался вопросом, почему этот особый тон, казалось, ударил в какой-то тайный метроном в моей груди, заставив его застучать. Затем я вынул трубку изо рта. — Как видите, я сижу на территории военного реабилитационного центра, так что это умозаключение почти не требует размышлений.

Он нахмурился, явно обиженный тем, что его замечание не произвело на меня особого впечатления. Затем одна бесконечная нога поднялась и перелезла через стену, за ней последовала другая, и он уселся сверху. Его яркая рубашка и смутно чужие черты лица напомнили мне одного цыгана, с которым я как-то раз столкнулся во время поездки по Уэльсу. Или, возможно, короля фей с картины Джозефа Ноэля Патона. Я сделал паузу, размышляя, не влияют ли на появление подобных странных мыслей те порошки, прописанные мне для успокоения нервов.

Когда я снова взглянул на мужчину, его глаза осматривали меня так пристально, что я ощутил себя каким-то неудачным образцом, помещённым под окуляр микроскопа. Эти глаза казались невероятным сочетанием серебра и лесной зелени. Без сомнения, меня обманывала яркость солнца.

— О! — вскрикнул он вдруг, как ребёнок, обнаруживший, что Санта Клаус оставил подарок в его чулке. — Не просто рядовой солдат. Вы ведь ещё и врач.

Я одобрительно кивнул ему. — Ну вот, это уже неплохой вывод, — сказал я. — Даже весьма впечатляющий.

Он исполнился мимолётного самодовольства, а затем пожал плечами, что, вероятно, должно было означать пренебрежение к моей похвале. — Это элементарно, на самом деле, — сообщил он.

— Могу ли я иметь честь знать, кто так хорошо меня раскусил?

Его плечи слегка распрямились. — Я Шерлок Холмс. Может быть, вы слышали обо мне?

Я на мгновение задумался над этим именем; оно было не из тех, что легко забываются, будучи хоть раз услышанными. Потом отрицательно покачал головой. — Боюсь, что нет.

Он снова нахмурился:

— За последнее время я четыре раза попадал в газеты.

Я улыбнулся ему. Холмс выглядел всего лет на пять моложе меня, однако он не был на войне. — Прошу прощения. Но я был за границей, а потом… немного занят…

Лёгкий румянец омыл его острые скулы, что привело меня в восторг гораздо больше, чем было приемлемо. — Извините, — пробормотал он. Но потом, правда, быстро приободрился снова. — Вы знаете моё имя, так что теперь я должен узнать ваше.

— Джон Уотсон, — представился я, протягивая руку.

Он ловко спрыгнул со стены и подошёл ближе, чтобы мы могли вежливо пожать друг другу руки, как и подобает джентльменам. Затем он присоединился ко мне на скамейке.

— Должен ли я спросить, почему вы так часто появляетесь в газетах? Или мне лучше остаться в неведении, если это связано с чем-то скандальным?

— Я детектив-консультант, — ответил он. — Единственный в мире.

— В полиции? — Это казалось маловероятным; мои немногочисленные контакты с блюстителями закона подсказывали, что они обладали гораздо более тяжёлыми характерами, чем мистер Холмс.

Его взгляд стал полон презрения: — Конечно же, нет. Когда идиоты из Ярда заходят в тупик, а это происходит почти всегда, они сами приходят ко мне.

— И вы раскрываете за них дела? Это звучит блестяще. Вы, должно быть, очень умны.

— Вы так думаете?

— Конечно. Похоже, у вас очень интересная жизнь.

Какое-то время мы сидели молча, но эта тишина была не тем болезненным отсутствием темы для разговоров, которое так часто царило в гостиной особняка, а просто приятной паузой.

Я заговорил первым:

— А что привело детектива сюда, в дебри Сассекса? Если, конечно, это не конфиденциальная информация.

— Ну, так оно и есть. Но вам я, пожалуй, скажу, — он на секунду заколебался, словно удивляясь, почему готов открыть свои секреты незнакомцу. Я мог прочесть на его лице тот момент, когда он решил, что не так уж важно знать причину. — В штате клиники есть растратчик.

— Неужели? — я быстро обдумал ситуацию. — По-видимому, это Норрис? — предположил я, вспомнив о суровом ночном управляющем, которого никто особенно не любил.

Холмс отрицательно покачал головой. — Вообще-то именно Норрис принёс мне это дело.

Подумав ещё немного, я усмехнулся. — О, я знаю. Наверняка это Найт, который ведёт бухгалтерию.

— Очень хорошо, Уотсон, — сказал Холмс не более снисходительно, чем это было совершенно необходимо. — Я как раз осматривал поместье, чтобы выяснить, как лучше всего можно к нему подобраться.

Моя трубка уже давно погасла. Я постучал ею по краю скамьи, чтобы опорожнить чашу, прежде чем снова положить её в карман. — Вы могли бы навестить старого друга, — предложил я, искоса взглянув на него.

Холмс лучезарно улыбнулся, и ритм метронома в моей груди внезапно ускорился. — О, замечательно, Уотсон! — но потом он как будто стал более рассудительным. — Но Найт — весьма неприятный тип, — объяснил он. — В прошлом он напал на нескольких людей, когда те стали угрозой его планам. Помогать мне может оказаться очень опасным.

Я встал.

— Я могу пользоваться тростью, Холмс, и быть всего лишь покалеченным бывшим солдатом, — сказал я. — Но я надеюсь, что у меня достанет мужества поступить правильно. И если он действительно так опасен, то хорошо, если я окажусь там.

Холмс тоже встал и пристально посмотрел на меня. В его глазах было что-то странное, что-то среднее между уважением и… ну, я не мог точно определить, что я там увидел. Но я не думал, что буду против увидеть это снова. Он прочистил горло:

— Я не сомневаюсь, что вы всегда поступаете правильно, Уотсон, — сказал он. — Ни на мгновение. И я был бы горд, если бы вы были на моей стороне в любом сражении.

Он ловко перепрыгнул через стену, подобрал с земли чёрный пиджак, подходящий к его брюкам, и надел его. Из одного кармана он достал галстук и повязал вокруг шеи. Наконец он пригладил свои волосы, но без особого эффекта. — Вам лучше вернуться в поместье, мой дорогой друг. К вам прибывает посетитель.

Мы улыбнулись друг другу, и я твёрдо кивнул, а затем повернулся и зашагал обратно к поместью, двигаясь гораздо быстрее, чем во время моего предыдущего путешествия.

Но всё же не так быстро, как я бежал позже той же ночью, когда совершенно забыл о проклятой трости и погнался за злодеем Найтом через всю лужайку перед домом, схватив его как раз перед тем, как он успел вонзить свой клинок в бледное горло Холмса.

Когда местная полиция наконец-то объявилась, они обнаружили единственного в мире детектива-консультанта и одного бывшего солдата, ожидающих их на передней веранде и корчащихся от совершенно неуместного смеха. Они хмуро смотрели на нас, а мы безуспешно пытались подавить наше веселье.

Однако я не мог подавить хрупкую радость, которая, как только что появившаяся бабочка, парила в моём сердце.


End file.
